This invention relates to a harvesting machine, and more particularly, to a harvesting machine which includes an elongate fingered shaker element disposed in a substantially upright position, with crop-engaging fingers projecting outwardly on the shaker element adapted to engage the crop being harvested. Such a harvesting machine is advantageously employed in harvesting fruits and berries through the shaking action imparted to the crop by the fingers described.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved harvesting machine which includes an elongate, vertically disposed shaker element having outwardly projecting crop-engaging fingers, and a power-operated eccentric weight mechanism directly coupled to the shaker element to produce vertical oscillations in the shaker element relied upon to dislodge the fruit, berries, etc. being harvested.
The construction contemplated is a relatively simple one, and easy to maintain and operate. Oscillating frequency is easily adjustable, by adjusting the speed of rotation of the eccentric weight mechanism. Changing the weights involved in the mechanism is change effective to the magnitude of the oscillations produced.
Another object is to produce such a harvesting machine which features a vertically movable support supporting an end of the elongate shaker element, and a construction whereby spring biasing yieldably resists movement of the support from an at rest position for the support and the shaker element it mounts.
In a specific and preferred embodiment of the invention, the shaker element is rotatably supported at its ends for rotation about an upright axis. Rotation movement of the shaker element is produced by movement of the harvesting machine along the crop row, with the shaker element rotating as required to accommodate travel of the machine. The shaker element may be freely rotatable in its mounting, with rotation movement powered entirely by the movement of the crop. Vertical oscillations are imparted to the shaker element by the power-operated eccentric weight mechanism mounted at the upper end of the shaker element.
Yet another object is to provide a harvesting machine with a spring system for supporting the shaker element, with the shaker element oscillating vertically as yieldably resisted by the spring system, and which further includes a power-operated eccentric weight mechanism producing vertical oscillations in the shaker element.